spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of the Black Sponge
The Mystery of the Black Sponge is the eighth episode of Leader Plankton! and the fourth episode of the 2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon. The previous episode was SpongeBob Escapes, and the next episode is Wanted: The Black Sponge. Characters *Leader Plankton *Black Sponge *Sir Sandy *RoboSwick (debut) *Assistant Karen *Cry Whale (name revealed) *Other Anti-Plankton members Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton *Goo Lagoon (debut) Fake *Planet Oceania (debut; mentioned) Plot Unsure of who the Black Sponge really is, Leader Plankton sends out on a top secret spy mission to figure out. Will Leader Plankton find out who Black Sponge really is? Will he get caught? Find out in The Mystery of the Black Sponge! Story It was a calm, relaxing day under the sea. That is it would've been if Leader Plankton had not taken over. Anyways, Leader Plankton was still suspicious of this black sponge. He wanted to find out who it was so he could hold the Black Sponge as prisoner. And he still had to find Prisoner SpongeBob! Suddenly, Prisoner SpongeBob walked in. "Where have you been?" asked Leader Plankton angrily. "Building more statues of you," said Prisoner SpongeBob. Leader Plankton looked in the backyard to see tons of statues there. "Oh, well I'm going out for awhile," said Leader Plankton. "Okay, bye!" waved SpongeBob. Plankton left. Earlier that day... Black Sponge sneaked into the Bucket of Evil and tiptoed to the clone machine. He quickly changed into his prisoner outfit, cloned himself and then got back into his ninja suit. Then he went outside and placed a holograming device under the sand and left it turned on. Suddenly, a holographic projection of a whole bunch of Leader Plankton statues appear. Black Sponge then stole the cloning device and headed back to Anti-Plankton. Back To The Present... "Oh, Assistant Karen? What should I do to spy on them? I can't think of anything evil enough!" Leader Plankton complained. "Well, why don't you pretend to be an alien from the future? You traveled back in time to stop Leader Plankton from taking over the sea but you accidentally end up not far enough in the past," Assistant Karen suggested. "Karen! You're a genius! Not quite as much as a genius as me, but still genius!" said Leader Plankton. Someone knocked on the door. Sir Sandy answered the door. Suddenly, a poorly drawn robot came in. "Hello, I am RoboSwick! I am from Planet Oceania! I have come from the future to prevent Plankton from taking over the sea!" RoboSwick explained. "Well, you're too late. He's already taken over!" said Sir Sandy. "Well, maybe I could help stop him!" RoboSwick suggested. "Sure! But can you introduce yourselves to me?" RoboSwick asked. "Sure! I'm Sir Sandy, that's Cry Whale, and that's Black Sponge!" Sir Sandy introduced. "And who is-" RoboSwick started to ask but they decided to do some training. First, they do tons of acrobatics over Goo Lagoon, then they would fight each other, and try and attack hundreds some wooden Plankton figures. Once they were done with training, they decided to tell RoboSwick all about Plankton. "He's a mean, cruel, evil, idiotic, moron!" Sir Sandy explained. This made Robo-Swick rage. "HE'S NOT THAT BAD! YOU MUST OBEY YOUR LEADER!!!" he shouted and suddenly exploded. Leader Plankton was laying on the ground from the explosion. "Imposter!" shouted Black Sponge. "Uh-oh. HELP ME!!!!" shouted Leader Plankton as he started running away. He slammed into Bucket of Evil and shot lasers at the Anti-Plankton members causing them to run all the way back to headquaters. Trivia *The title card was released 24 hours ago on Muzy before it was released here.